In recent years, electronic devices having more various functions such as photo or video shooting, Internet communication, and the like in addition to a simple communication function are being developed. In this manner, as electronic devices have come to have various functions, personal information security is becoming more important. In particular, when personal information is stolen by others such as in financial transactions conducted over the Internet, personal information security in electronic devices having functions that can cause very serious damage is very important. As the importance of security for electronic devices increases, electronic devices have come to be equipped with various security functions to limit use by other users.
For this security, biological characteristics can be used for user identification, and research on security technologies using various types of biometric information such as fingerprints, voice, retina, face, iris, etc., is being studied. Of these various types of biometric information, human irises differ from person to person, and in particular, since the iris has a small risk of imitation and does not change much over a lifetime, security technology using irises is attracting attention.